White Elf
The White Elves, or Wild Elves of Aldarnesh are one of the more populous elves of Mundanus. These elves are considered by many to be the more savage of the elves, given their pointed canines and bestial tendencies, such as using their highly developed sense of smell. When compared to the other elves, there is a major difference in their abilities. Elves are generally considered the masters of magic, and each type of elf can manipulate magic in some way. The white elves, however, do not have this natural talent. Mages in a white elf society are extremely rare, but extremely powerful, and thus are valued so highly that if a mage is found, they are locked away and forced to train until they become as powerful as possible. The culture in Aldarnesh almost relies entirely on chaos. Killing rivals is completely allowed, and the only reason the nobility retain their position is because of the combination of physical prowess and social cunning. At the top of the nobility sits the Dread King, a figure so old and powerful that none of his followers would dare try and take him down. Not because they don't want to, but because several have tried and died in doing so. Racial Relations Humans White elves consider humans to be an ungrateful nuisance. The white elves and dwarves taught the humans technology and language, and the humans have taken their gifts without giving anything in return. The white elves believe they are owed by the humans, and as such any human in Aldarnesh is likely a slave. Many white elves board ships to raid human coastal settlements. These corsairs are ruthless, bringing death to anyone not taken as a slave. Elves High Elves The white elves respect the high elves, seeing their powerful magics as a powerful tool. However, when the high elves denied the white elves the right of kinship, they earned the white elves' hatred for generations to come. The white elves, like every other race in Mundanus, think the high elves are arrogant in their opinions of other races. While the white elves are the same, thinking themselves superior to other races, they are not above admitting that fact, and will admit their opponent's strength as well. Wood Elves The wood elves are seen as weak by the white elves. Their aversion to technology and change make them brittle as a society. As change and chaos are a big part of white elf societies, white elves believe that wood elves lead a life of boredom. Dark Elves The dark elves might seem like the most likely allies for the white elves. However, the white elves fully understand just how dangerous the dark elves are. Matched in cunning and with much more powerful magic, the dark elves actually pose a threat to the white elves, and always spark caution from a white elf whenever they meet. Dwarves The white elves remember the dwarves of old and the alliances they held. The white elves respect the dwarves' strength and stubbornness, and would never underestimate one. The white elves also see the dwarves as gullible and easily manipulated, often easy to bribe with gold and jewelery, something commonplace in aldarnesh. The dwarves' aversion and seemingly natural resistances to it do annoy the white elves, as a magic-user in white elf society is treasured. Their loyalty to each other causes uproar and retaliation, and causes an attack on one dwarf to be an attack on them all. Tieflings To the white elves, all other races are beneath them. They will admit that. And yet to a white elf, a tiefling can hold the same respect as one of their own. Tieflings hold a devil's blood, and thus they hold power. Tieflings have a similar capacity for cunning and treachery, and unlike the drow, the tieflings aren't necessarily loyal to their own. Category:Race